


The Book

by mthevlamister



Series: The Keepers of Angus McDonald [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alive No-3113, Gen, Takes place after Priceless, The book of interception, and I mean not robot, because I got an idea, it's revealed, or noelle, she's still alive and halfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: Hey, here's some background. This takes place after Priceless. You know, the one I haven't completed yet.





	The Book

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's some background. This takes place after Priceless. You know, the one I haven't completed yet.

Angus was spending more time talking to the book. It wasn't noticeable at first. The conversations were so normal that anyone of them could hold a conversation with Angus for an hour or two before noticing he wasn't speaking to them. The conversations were innocent enough at first. Angus talking about what he learnt at school and how he wished Kravitz would propose to Taako already. No one minded, but the book didn't seem to like them all. One time Lucretia told Angus to wash up before dinner, and he handed her the book to hold. Lucretia peeked at the page Angus put a bookmark in, only to see new words appear.

_Give the book back to the boy._

Lucretia shook it off, looking at older pages. Instantly, all the messages disappeared. Lucretia shivered a bit when another new message came up.

_Don't snoop, Lucretia._

"I-I'm sorry. Angus will have the book back when he's ready for dinner. He gave the book to me."

_Give it back to the boy._

Lucretia, as much as she loved Angus, told everyone she refused to touch the book. Angus promised to not use it on Thursday nights.

One by one, each adult banned the book in their room. All of them except Davenport and Magnus, that is. Davenport never looked at the book when Angus gave it to him. He knew the rules. Give it back. Don't snoop. He just looked at the cover. He and Angus were working together to figure out who was sending the messages. All they knew now was that someone named Avi was supposed to receive them sometimes, and Avi sent messages sometimes. It was a work in progress. Magnus was different. The book liked Magnus in particular. When Magnus first opened the book, he got a different message.

_Magnus. Hello. Where's Angus?_

"Oh, Ango is asleep. I know I'm not supposed to snoop, but he told me to tell you goodnight if he fell asleep before saying that. Who are you? Why are you talking to Angus?"

_I'm a person. We're watching over Angus. Is Angus okay?_

"Yes? I think so. You never actually answered my question. Who are you?"

_A friend._

And that was all they knew about the book.

* * *

It was Sunday. They were all at the park, having a picnic. Angus kept the book in his bag, keeping it hidden away. It was nice, with Taako and Lup making the lunches and with Davenport showing off some illusion magic. Angus was laughing at someone Barry said, and it was a perfect family day. Angus was going to climb a tree when he heard something.

"Hey, Avi! Pass!"

Angus, knowing the name Avi sounded familiar, began to walk towards the noise. He saw two humans, an orc, two dragonborns, one half elf, one high elf, and two halflings. One human tossed a flask to the female dragonborn, grinning. The dragonborn caught it before talking. "Thanks Avi!"

"Avi?" Angus said before thinking, catching the attention of the group he stumbled upon. Instantly, the dragonborn dropped the flask, looking at Angus. Angus blinked, trying to think of what to say.

"Angus? Where'd you go?" Lucretia called out, walking into the clearing. "Angus! There you are! Taako wants you to try his macarons--oh, hello. I'm sorry, did we interrupt something? I'm sorry. Angus, come on. Taako will kill me if you don't try his elderflower macaron."

"But I--"

"Did you want something else? I can tell Taako, but he will take offense to that." Lucretia said, glancing at the group back to Angus. "Do you know these people?"

"Uh, maybe. No, nevermind. Let's get macarons." Angus said, shaking his head. "I'm excited to try them!"

"Good, because Taako is about to magic missile Merle into the ground."

Angus nodded, looking behind him at the group one more time before trotting after Lucretia to join the group again.

* * *

"Was that you?" Angus asked the book, frowning. "Was that you at the park?"

_Yes, that was us._

"How can you hear me?"

_We have our ways._

"Are you in my house?"

_Sometimes, yes. Not now. Outside. I can hear you. We'll meet up again soon. We're usually be in the park. We have ears everywhere._

"Can I see you now?"

_No. Not now. They will notice._

"What if I get permission?"

_No._

"Okay, understood."

* * *

Angus wanted to know their names. He met them. He didn't know them, but he saw them. He spent days talking to them after the park. He didn't stop until he was told he could meet them one night. They said he should come alone, but they won't be mad if he brings an adult or two. Angus agreed, and planned it all out. It was Sunday night, and they were getting ready for bed. Kravitz was brushing out his hair whilst Angus brushed his teeth. Angus looked up at Kravitz in the mirror, tugging at his arm. Kravitz looked down at him, cocking an eyebrow. Angus spat out his toothpaste, looking back at Kravitz. "Papa, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Kravitz asked, putting his brush down. 

"Fucking propose to Taako. Stop fucking around." Angus said, looking him dead in the eyes.

"I--uh--"

"Also, can we go to the park?"

"Yes. Why now?"

Angus held up his arms, waiting for Kravitz to pick him up and put him on his shoulders. When Kravitz did so, Angus rested his head on top of Kravitz's. "The book told me to. I want you to meet the people first. Plus, you can get us right out of there. Please Papa? I really want you to be there! You know you're my favorite!"

Kravitz made a face. Angus never played that card unless he was telling the truth. Kravitz was honored, but also conflicted. Does he give in? Does he alert Taako? Does he ask why Angus was telling him to stop 'fucking around' with Taako? Kravitz decided on the first option. "Alright, but we don't tell anyone."

"Will do." Angus confirmed, wrapping his arms around Kravitz's head.

"And we talk about me 'fucking around' later."

"Yes, sir!"

"You're lucky you're my son-in-law." Kravitz mumbled before opening a rift, allowing them to escape to the park before anyone noticed.

* * *

It was the same group at the park. Angus was half asleep, using Kravitz's hair as a pillow during their trip as he often did. He rubbed his eyes, looking at the group. The dragonborn woman got excited when she saw Angus. She ran over, and Angus smiled at her. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Carey Fangbattle. We've been talking for awhile now, haven't we? That's my brother, Jeremy--"

"It's Scales." The male dragonborn said, crossing his arms. "Scales Fangbattle."

"--and that's my girlfriend, Killian. That's Jeremy's wife, Hathaway. Over there we have Avi, Johann, Noelle--Hathaway's cousin--Lucian, and Tanzer. We've all been talking to you for, well, as long as I can remember. Years now. We've been keeping an eye over you. We made them pay, I promise. We want to protect you. Do you know why?"

"Book." Angus said with a yawn.

"Yes, it was the book. We saw a kid bleeding and bruised, and we decided to protect you. We will continue to protect you."

"Thank you," Angus mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I better get him home. I'm Kr--"

"Kravitz. We know." Carey said, crossing her arms. "We know a lot."

Kravitz gave them a look before nodding. "I'm sure Angus will continue to speak to you all. Please don't threaten us when we hold the book."

"Give it back and there won't be a problem." Killian chimed in, a harsh tone.

"Understood," Kravitz said, tearing another rift in the air. "Goodnight."

* * *

"Who is it today?"

_Scales._

"How are you?"

_I'm blue daba dee daba die, daba dee daba die, daba dee daba die!_

Angus snorted, nodding. "How's Hathaway?"

_Pregnant._

"Congratulations!"

_Thank you._

"Angus? Who are you talking to?" Magnus asked, popping his head in.

Angus closed the book, smiling.

"Just some friends."


End file.
